Conservatism
Conservatism is a personality trait associated with personal values emphasising tradition, duty, moral standards etc. It may not necessarily be associated with political conservatism. Following the Second World War, psychologists conducted research into the different motives and tendencies that account for ideological differences between left and right. The early studies focused on conservatives, beginning with Theodor W. Adorno's The Authoritarian Personality (1950). This book has been heavily criticized on theoretical and methodological grounds, but some of its findings have been confirmed by further empirical research.Jost, J.J, Glaser, J., Kruglanski, A.A., & Sulloway, F.J. (2003). Political conservatism as motivated social cognition. Psychological Bulletin, 129(3), 339-375. In 1973, British psychologist Glenn Wilson published an influential book providing evidence that a general factor underlying conservative beliefs is "fear of uncertainty".Wilson, G.D. (Ed.)(1973) The Psychology of Conservatism, London: Academic Press. A meta-analysis of research literature by Jost, Glaser, Kruglanski, and Sulloway in 2003 found that many factors, such as intolerance of ambiguity and need for cognitive closure, contribute to the degree of one's political conservatism. A study by Kathleen Maclay stated these traits "might be associated with such generally valued characteristics as personal commitment and unwavering loyalty." The research also suggested that while most people are resistant to change, liberals are more tolerant of it.Berkeley.edu According to psychologist Bob Altemeyer, individuals who are politically conservative tend to rank high in Right-Wing Authoritarianism on his RWA scale.Altemeyer, B. (1981). Right-wing authoritarianism. Winnipeg, Canada: University of Manitoba Press. This finding was echoed by Theodor Adorno. A study done on Israeli and Palestinian students in Israel found that RWA scores of right-wing party supporters were significantly higher than those of left-wing party supporters. However, a 2005 study by H. Michael Crowson and colleagues suggested a moderate gap between RWA and other conservative positions. "The results indicated that conservatism is not synonymous with RWA."Crowson, H. Michael, Stephen J. Thoma, and Nita Hestevold. "Is political conservatism synonymous with authoritarianism?." The Journal of Social Psychology 145.5 (Oct 2005): 571(22). Expanded Academic ASAP. Gale. Remote Access. 20 May 2009 Galegroup.com Psychologist Felicia Pratto and her colleagues have found evidence to support the idea that a high Social Dominance Orientation (SDO) is strongly correlated with conservative political views, and opposition to social engineering to promote equality, though Pratto's findings have been highly controversial. Pratto and her colleagues found that high SDO scores were highly correlated with measures of prejudice. They were refuted in this claim by David J. Schneider, who wrote that "correlations between prejudice and political conservative are reduced virtually to zero when controls for SDO are instituted".The psychology of stereotyping, David J. Schneider, Guilford Press, 2005 ISBN 978-1-59385-193-4, ISBN 978-1-59385-193-4 704 pages page 275 Kenneth Minogue criticized Pratto's work, saying "It is characteristic of the conservative temperament to value established identities, to praise habit and to respect prejudice, not because it is irrational, but because such things anchor the darting impulses of human beings in solidities of custom which we do not often begin to value until we are already losing them. Radicalism often generates youth movements, while conservatism is a condition found among the mature, who have discovered what it is in life they most value."The Social science encyclopedia, Jessica Kuper, Taylor & Francis, 1985 ISBN 978-0-7102-0008-2, ISBN 978-0-7102-0008-2 916 pages pp 155-6 A 1996 study on the relationship between racism and conservatism found that the correlation was stronger among more educated individuals, though specifically anti-Black racism did not increase. They also found that the correlation between racism and conservatism could be entirely accounted for by their mutual relationship with social dominance orientation. The authors concluded that opposition to affirmative action, especially among more highly educated conservatives, was better explained by social dominance orientation than by principled conservatism. A 2008 research report found that conservatives are happier than liberals, and that as income inequality increases, this difference in relative happiness increases, because conservatives (more than liberals) possess an ideological buffer against the negative hedonic effects of economic inequality. Assessment *Wilson Patterson Conservatism Scale Effects of conservatism on interpersonal conduct Effects of conservatism on social behavior Effects of conservatism in clinical psychology Effects of conservatism in educational psychology Neurocognitive correlates Different gene variants produce profoundly different social responses. The gene D4DR, for example, leads to higher levels of the neurotransmitter dopamine which is in turn linked to the need to impose order on the world. Traditional personalities are therefore likely to be genetically hard-wired to attempt order in an otherwise chaotic world.David M Amodio, John T Jost, Sarah L Master, & Cindy M Yee 'Neurocognitive correlates of liberalism and conservatism' - Nature Neuroscience 9 September 2007 See also *Authoritarianism *Biology and political orientation *Genopolitics *Neophobia *Neuropolitics *New economic order typology *Personality and politics *Social conservatism References Further reading *Adwere-Boamah, J., Delay, D. H., & Jones, O. C. (1982). Fundamental points of view of teachers on education: An investigation of the Kerlinger and Kaya attitudinal scale: Educational Research Quarterly Vol 7(2) Sum 1982, 17-20. *Aguayo, G. M. (2005). The effect of occupational environment and gender traditionality on self-efficacy for a nontraditional occupation in community college women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ahmed-Ghosh, H. (2004). Chattels of Society: Domestic Violence in India: Violence Against Women Vol 10(1) Jan 2004, 94-118. *Ahmeduzzaman, M. (1992). Ethnic fathers: Traditionalism, paternal functioning style, and paternal involvement with preschoolers in African-American and Puerto Rican-American intact families: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ajzen, I. (1980). Emotional Conservatism: The Basis of Social Behavior? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (10), Oct, 1980. *Alaszewski, A., & Manthorpe, J. (1990). Literature review: The new right and the professions: British Journal of Social Work Vol 20(3) Jun 1990, 237-251. *Ali, S., Nyirenda, T., & MacLachlan, M. (1998). The influence of traditional beliefs and practices on contemporary chambra (marijuana) use in Malawi: Journal of Psychology in Africa; South of the Sahara, the Caribbean, and Afro-Latin America Vol 1 1998, 70-83. *Al-Jefri, A. H. (1986). Relationships between traditional and modern values held by Saudi Arabians and perceptions of life satisfaction in old age: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aluja, A. (1995). Prediction of personality traits assessed by 16 PF and its relation to liberalism and social conservatism: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 114-119. *Apple, M. W. (2005). Doing things the 'right' way: Legitimating educational inequalities in conservative times: Educational Review Vol 57(3) Aug 2005, 271-293. *Arciniega, M., & Arrigo, A. (1981). An empirical investigation of Hill's Cognitive Learning Style Inventory with Mexican American children: II: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 8(2) 1981, 44-49. *Ash, P., & Abramson, E. (1952). The effect of anonymity of attitude-questionnaire response: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 47(3) Jul 1952, 722-723. *Ashmore, R. D. (1975). The Authoritarian Personality in the Key of C: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (6), Jun, 1975. *Askenasy, G. H. (1976). Humor: Aggression, defence, and conservatism. Group characteristics and differential humor appreciation: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 4(1) 1976, 75-80. *Atieh, J. M., Brief, A. P., & Vollrath, D. A. (1987). The Protestant work ethic-conservatism paradox: Beliefs and values in work and life: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 8(4) 1987, 577-580. *Avruch, K. (1982). On the "traditionalization" of social identity: American immigrants to Israel: Ethos Vol 10(2) Sum 1982, 95-116. *Aytac, I. A., & Rankin, B. H. (2004). Modernity, traditionality and junior high school attainment in Turkey: Social Indicators Research Vol 66(3) May 2004, 267-282. *Azaiza, F., & Cohen, M. (2008). Between traditional and modern perceptions of breast and cervical cancer screenings: A qualitative study of Arab women in Israel: Psycho-Oncology Vol 17(1) Jan 2008, 34-41. *Bagley, C., & Boshier, R. (1975). Demographic predictors of conservatism and racial prejudice: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 11(2) Jun 1975, 65-68. *Bahr, H. M., & Chadwick, B. A. (1974). Conservatism, racial intolerance, and attitudes toward racial assimilation among whites and American Indians: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 94(1) Oct 1974, 45-56. *Bangert, A. W. (2006). The Development of an Instrument for Assessing Online Teaching Effectiveness: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 35(3) 2006, 227-244. *Banks, K. R. (1995). The effect of religious belief on the utilization of justice concepts in making moral decisions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barling, J. (1979). Children's psychological conservatism and social desirability: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 9(3-4) 1979, 153. *Barling, J. (1981). Developmental trends in children's psychological conservatism: A failure to replicate: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 138(1) Mar 1981, 143-144. *Barling, J. (1982). Developmental trends in psychological conservatism: Rejoinder to Powell and Stewart: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 140(2) Jun 1982, 311-312. *Barling, J., & Fincham, F. (1980). Alcohol, psychological conservatism, and sexual interest in male social drinkers: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 112(1) Oct 1980, 135-144. *Barling, J. I., & Fincham, F. (1979). The effects of alcohol on psychological conservatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1979, 129-130. *Bass, S. K. (1982). Women's adjustment to divorce: Emotional and social changes and the role of traditionality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Batalha, L., Akrami, N., & Ekehammar, B. (2007). Outgroup favoritism: The role of power perception, gender, and conservatism: Current Research in Social Psychology Vol 13(3) 2007, 1-49. *Batista, E. S. (1974). Bayesian decision processes and revisions of subjective probabilities in relation to conditional independence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baxter, J. D. (1985). Divorce adjustment among Church of Christ members: A survey of selected factors including perceptions of the church as a support system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beaton, A. M., Tougas, F., Clayton, S., & Perrino, A. (2003). The impact of conservative values and racist prejudices on openness toward immigration: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 35(3) Jul 2003, 229-237. *Beatty, A. E., Hull, M., & Arikawa, H. (2007). Correlates of therapist's religious attitude and conservatism: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 10(5) 2007, 527-535. *Becker, C., & Murrmann, S. K. (1999). The effect of cultural orientation on the service timing preferences of customers in casual dining operations: An exploratory study: International Journal of Hospitality Management Vol 18(1) Mar 1999, 59-65. *Becona, E. (1985). Relations among conservatism scales: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 125(6) Dec 1985, 795-796. *Becona, E. (1985). The relationship between conservatism and personality and adaptation in university students: Psicologica Vol 6(1) 1985, 87-101. *Becona, E., & Gomez-Duran, B. J. (1986). Spanish Children's Scale of Social Attitudes: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(2) Apr 1986, 255-256. *Beier, E. G. (1984). The application of a model of psychotherapy to world problems: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(5) Sep 1984, 1278-1281. *Belaire, C., & Young, J. S. (2002). Conservative Christians' expectations of non-Christian counselors: Counseling and Values Vol 46(3) Apr 2002, 175-187. *Belcher, J. R. (2006). Conservative Christianity: A New Emerging Culture. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Belcher, J. R., Fandetti, D., & Cole, D. (2004). Is Christian Religious Conservatism Compatible with the Liberal Social Welfare State? : Social Work Vol 49(2) Apr 2004, 269-276. *Bensko, N. L., Canetto, S. S., Sugar, J. A., & Viney, W. (1995). Liberal or conservative? Gender, identity, and perception of historical religious positions: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(6) Nov 1995, 629-641. *Benvenuto, S. (2006). Femininity: Anatomical Women: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 22 2006, 117-122. *Berdy, M. D. (1980). Toward an attributional perspective of menstrual symptomatology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bergin, A. E. (1982). Review of Psychology and Christianity: Integrative Readings: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (8), Aug, 1982. *Bhattacharya, C. (2007). Fruits of fear, seeds of terror: The political implications of psychological authoritarianism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bhushan, L. I., & Sinha, N. P. (1975). Politico-economic conservatism and ethnic prejudice in religious and non-religious caste Hindus: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 19(2) May 1975, 60-64. *Bishop, J. A. (1997). Source of perceived social support, stress, and emotional distress: An investigation of the buffering hypothesis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bjarnason, T. (1998). Parents, religion and perceived social coherence: A Durkheimian framework of adolescent anomie: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 37(4) Dec 1998, 742-754. *Blass, J. H. (1979). Some personality correlates of religious orientation among Jewish seminarians: Journal of Psychology & Judaism Vol 4(2) Win 1979, 68-77. *Bonanno, G. A., & Jost, J. T. (2006). Conservative Shift Among High-Exposure Survivors of the September 11th Terrorist Attacks: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(4) Dec 2006, 311-323. *Bouchard, T. J., Jr., Segal, N. L., Tellegen, A., McGue, M., Keyes, M., & Krueger, R. (2003). Evidence for the construct validity and heritability of the Wilson-Patterson Conservatism Scale: A reared-apart twins study of social attitudes: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 34(6) Apr 2003, 959-969. *Bowman, E. S. (2000). The assets and liabilities of conservative religious faith for persons with severe dissociative disorders: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 19(2) Sum 2000, 122-138. *Braam, A. W., Beekman, A. T. F., van den Eeden, P., Deeg, D. J. H., Knipscheer, K. P. M., & van Tilburg, W. (1999). Religious climate and geographical distribution of depressive symptoms in older Dutch citizens: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 54(1-2) Jul 1999, 149-159. *Braithwaite, V. (1998). The value orientations underlying liberalism-conservatism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 25(3) Sep 1998, 575-589. *Breakwell, G. M., Fife-Schaw, C., & Devereux, J. B. (1988). The relationship of self-esteem and attributional style to young peoples' worries: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 122(3) May 1988, 207-215. *Brinkerhoff, M. B., & MacKie, M. (1988). Religious sources of gender traditionalism. Provo, UT: Brigham Young University Religious Studies Center. *Brody, S. (1994). Traditional ideology, stress, and psychotherapy use: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 128(1) Jan 1994, 5-13. *Brown, C., Anderson, J., Burggraf, L., & Thompson, N. (1978). Community standards, conservatism, and judgments of pornography: Journal of Sex Research Vol 14(2) May 1978, 81-95. *Brown, L. M., & Johnson, S. D. (1999). Ethnic consciousness and its relationship to conservatism and blame among African Americans: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 29(12) Dec 1999, 2465-2480. *Brown, T. J. (1974). College student values: Their relationship to organization preference and dogmatism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bryant, A. N. (2003). Changes in attitudes toward women's roles: Predicting gender-role traditionalism among college students: Sex Roles Vol 48(3-4)) Feb 2003, 131-142. *Burden, B. C., & Klofstad, C. A. (2005). Affect and Cognition in Party Identification: Political Psychology Vol 26(6) Dec 2005, 869-886. *Burdette, A. M., Ellison, C. G., & Hill, T. D. (2005). Conservative Protestantism and Tolerance toward Homosexuals: An Examination of Potential Mechanisms: Sociological Inquiry Vol 75(2) May 2005, 177-196. *Burns, C. (2007). Review of 'African Sexualities', Special issue of Culture, Health and Sexuality: Sexualities Vol 10(2) Apr 2007, 263-265. *Burridge, J. (2004). 'I am not Homophobic But. . .': Disclaiming in Discourse Resisting Repeal of Section 28: Sexualities Vol 7(3) Aug 2004, 327-344. *Busch, C. M. (1983). The theory and measurement of three independent personality dimensions: Impulsivity, self-control, and caution: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Calahan, C. A. (1996). Keirsey's temperament types and religious preference for a conservative church setting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 82(2) Apr 1996, 674. *Calahan, C. A. (1996). The relationship of Keirsey's temperament types in marriage: Do wives' perceptions of marital quality predict marital satisfaction in a conservative church setting? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Calahan, C. A. (1997). Keirsey's temperament types and religious preference for a Filipino sample in a conservative church: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(3, Pt 2) Jun 1997, 1198. *Canales, M. K., Rakowski, W., & Howard, A. (2007). Traditionality and Cancer Screening Practices Among American Indian Women in Vermont: Health Care for Women International Vol 28(2) Feb 2007, 155-181. *Caplan, P. J. (1996). Obituary: Dorothy Dinnerstein (1923-1992): American Psychologist Vol 51(5) May 1996, 550. *Carey, J. L. (1986). A comparison of liberal and conservative religious groups with respect to values and attitudes toward peace as indicators of worldview: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carrillo, R. A. (1986). The male batterer: A multivariate social learning analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carter, J. S., & Borch, C. A. (2005). Assessing the effects of Urbanism and Regionalism on gender-role attitudes, 1974-1998: Sociological Inquiry Vol 75(4) Nov 2005, 548-563. *Casper, L. M. (1992). Community variations in the rate and type of cohabitation: An evaluation of three explanations with new data: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chavez, C. P. (2007). The role of sexual attitudes in sexual dysfunction for a clinic-referred sample of women veteran sexual trauma victims. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chen, Z. X. (1998). Loyalty to supervisor, organizational commitment, and employee outcomes: The Chinese case. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chessick, R. D. (2003). An unfinished experimental didactic novel. Chapter 8: Troy: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 5(4) Dec 2003, 65-79. *Cheung, C.-K., & Kwok, S.-T. (1996). Conservative orientation as a determinant of hopelessness: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(3) Jun 1996, 333-347. *Chlewinski, Z. (1975). Cognitive conservatism and radicalism in individual and group decisions: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 6(3) 1975, 139-146. *Choi, C. C. (2006). Cultural values in context: Implications for behavioral intentions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Christopher, A. N., & Mull, M. S. (2006). Conservative Ideology and Ambivalent Sexism: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 30(2) Jun 2006, 223-230. *Chunnual, N., & Marsella, A. J. (1975). Convergent and discriminant validation of a traditionalism-modernism attitude questionnaire for Thai exchange students: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 96(1) Jun 1975, 21-26. *Cloetta, B. (1983). The questionnaire for measuring Machiavellianism and conservatism MK: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 42(2-3) 1983, 127-159. *Coe, K., Attakai, A., Papenfuss, M., Giuliano, A., Martin, L., & Nuvayestewa, L. (2004). Traditionalism and its relationship to disease risk and protective behaviors of women living on the Hopi reservation: Health Care for Women International Vol 25(5) May 2004, 391-410. *Cohen, O., & Savaya, R. (2003). Lifestyle differences in traditionalism and modernity and reasons for divorce among Muslim Palestinian citizens of Israel: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 34(2) Spr 2003, 283-302. *Cole, S., & Fiorentine, R. (1988). The formation of public opinion on complex issues: The case of nuclear power. Middletown, CT, England: Wesleyan University Press. *Collins, D. M., & Hayes, P. F. (1993). Development of a short-form conservatism scale suitable for mail surveys: Psychological Reports Vol 72(2) Apr 1993, 419-422. *Copeland, M. F. (1980). Social ideology and personal traits: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cornelis, I., & Van Hiel, A. (2006). The impact of cognitive styles on authoritarianism based conservatism and racism: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(1) Mar 2006, 37-50. *Cote, J. E. (1986). Traditionalism and feminism: A typology of strategies used by university women to manage career-family conflicts: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 14(2) 1986, 133-143. *Cottle, C. E., Searles, P., Berger, R. J., & Pierce, B. A. (1989). Conflicting ideologies and the politics of pornography: Gender & Society Vol 3(3) Sep 1989, 303-333. *Coursey, R. D. (1974). Consulting and the Catholic crisis: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(4) Aug 1974, 519-528. *Crandall, J. E. (1965). Some relationships among sex, anxiety, and conservatism of judgment: Journal of Personality 33(1) 1965, 99-107. *Crouter, A. C., Whiteman, S. D., McHale, S. M., & Osgood, D. W. (2007). Development of Gender Attitude Traditionality Across Middle Childhood and Adolescence: Child Development Vol 78(3) May-Jun 2007, 911-926. *Crowson, H. M., Thoma, S. J., & Hestevold, N. (2005). Is Political Conservatism Synonymous With Authoritarianism? : Journal of Social Psychology Vol 145(5) Oct 2005, 571-592. *Cubbins, L. A., & Vannoy, D. (2005). Socioeconomic Resources, Gender Traditionalism, and Wife Abuse in Urban Russian Couples: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(1) Feb 2005, 37-52. *Czirr, R. P. (1984). Repressiveness toward homosexual people in an adult sample: Sexual conservatism, religious variables, and dimensions of homosexism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Daatland, S. O., & Lowenstein, A. (2005). Intergenerational solidarity and the family-welfare state balance: European Journal of Ageing Vol 2(3) Sep 2005, 174-182. *Danigelis, N. L., & Cutler, S. J. (1991). Cohort trends in attitudes about law and order: Who's leading the conservative wave? : Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 55(1) Spr 1991, 24-49. *Davis, M. J. (1981). A comparison of traditional and non-traditional identities in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Day, L. H., & Icduygu, A. (1998). The effect of international migration on religious observance and attitudes in Turkey: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 37(4) Dec 1998, 596-607. *de Man, A. F. (1985). Parental control in childrearing and conservatism in young adult women: Psychological Reports Vol 56(1) Feb 1985, 145-146. *de Man, A. F. (1990). Parental control and conservatism revisited: Psychological Reports Vol 66(1) Feb 1990, 25-26. *DeHoogh, A. T. (1982). Values assessment of Northwestern college students, faculty, and alumni: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dekker, P., & Ester, P. (1990). The political distinctiveness of young professionals: "Yuppies" or "new class?" Political Psychology Vol 11(2) Jun 1990, 309-330. *Deutsch, F. M., & Saxon, S. E. (1998). Traditional ideologies, nontraditional lives: Sex Roles Vol 38(5-6) Mar 1998, 331-362. *Dewitt-Parker, J. (2000). Predicting the successful adjustment of Black freshmen to a predominantly White university: The contribution of parental attachment and cultural traditionality. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Doan, D. J. (2006). Couples' sexuality: Relation to gender role attitudes and division of household labor. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dollinger, S. J. (2007). Creativity and conservatism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 43(5) Oct 2007, 1025-1035. *Domino, G., Lin, J., & Chang, O. (1995). Attitudes toward suicide and conservatism: A comparison of Chinese and United States samples: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 31(3) 1995, 237-252. *Domino, G., & Su, S. (1994). Conservatism and attitudes toward suicide: A study of Taiwanese-American and U.S. adults: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 30(2) 1994-1995, 131-143. *Dosamantes-Beaudry, I. (1997). Embodying a cultural identity: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 24(2) 1997, 129-135. *Duckitt, J. H. (1983). Authoritarianism and adjustment in an authoritarian culture: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 121(2) Dec 1983, 211-212. *Dufton, B. D., & Perlman, D. (1986). The association between religiosity and the Purpose-in-Life test: Does it reflect purpose or satisfaction? : Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 14(1) Spr 1986, 42-48. *Dufton, B. D., & Perlman, D. (1986). Loneliness and religiosity: In the world but not of it: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 14(2) Sum 1986, 135-145. *Duriez, B. (2003). Religiosity and conservatism revisited: Relating a new religiosity measure to the two main conservative political ideologies: Psychological Reports Vol 92(2) Apr 2003, 533-539. *Duriez, B., & Van Hiel, A. (2002). The march of modern fascism. A comparison of social dominance orientation and authoritarianism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 32(7) May 2002, 1199-1213. *Durrheim, K. (1998). The relationship between tolerance of ambiguity and attitudinal conservatism: A multidimensional analysis: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 28(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 731-753. *Dutton, D. G., & Yee, P. (1974). The effect of subject liberalism, anonymity, and race of experimenter on subjects' ratings of oriental and white photographs: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 6(4) 1974, 332-341. *Eaves, L., Martin, N., Heath, A., Schieken, R., Meyer, J., Silberg, J., et al. (1997). Age changes in the causes of individual differences in conservatism: Behavior Genetics Vol 27(2) Mar 1997, 121-124. *Effler, M. (1983). Conservatism, machiavellianism: Validity and reliability studies: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 4(1) 1983, 79-85. *Eisenman, R. (1991). Gender and racial prejudice of conservative college women: Psychological Reports Vol 68(2) Apr 1991, 450. *Eisenman, R., & Cole, S. N. (1964). Prejudice and conservatism in denominational college students: Psychological Reports 14(2) 1964, 644. *Ellens, J. H. (2006). Review of Beyond Belief: The Secret of Thomas: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 25(4) Win 2006, 362-363. *Ellison, C. G. (1996). Conservative Protestantism and the corporal punishment of children: Clarifying the issues: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 35(1) Mar 1996, 1-16. *Ellison, C. G., Bartkowski, J. P., & Segal, M. L. (1996). Do conservative Protestant parents spank more often? Further evidence from the National Survey of Families and Households: Social Science Quarterly Vol 77(3) Sep 1996, 663-673. *Ellison, C. G., & Goodson, P. (1997). Conservative Protestantism and attitudes toward family planning in a sample of seminarians: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 36(4) Dec 1997, 512-529. *Ellison, C. G., & Sherkat, D. E. (1993). Conservative protestiantism and support for corporal punishment: American Sociological Review Vol 58(1) Feb 1993, 131-144. *Emihovich, C. A., & Gaier, E. L. (1983). Ideology and idealism in early adolescence: Adolescence Vol 18(72) Win 1983, 787-798. *Emmett, S. W. (1980). Liberal/conservative theological orientations as therapeutic factors in client/pastoral counselor pairings: An exploratory analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eriksen, K., Marston, G., & Korte, T. (2002). Working with God: Managing conservative Christian beliefs that may interfere with counseling: Counseling and Values Vol 47(1) Oct 2002, 48-68. *Farwell, L., & Weiner, B. (2000). Bleeding hearts and the heartless: Popular perceptions of liberal and conservative ideologies: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 26(7) Jul 2000, 845-852. *Favreau, O. E. (1997). Evaluating political correctness: Anecdotes vs. research: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 38(4) Nov 1997, 212-220. *Fay, D., & Frese, M. (2000). Conservatives' approach to work: Less prepared for future work demands? : Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 2000, 171-195. *Feather, N. T. (1975). Factor structure of the conservatism scale: Australian Psychologist Vol 10(2) Jul 1975, 179-184. *Feather, N. T. (1977). Generational and sex differences in conservatism: Australian Psychologist Vol 12(1) Mar 1977, 76-82. *Feather, N. T. (1977). Value importance, conservatism, and age: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 7(2) 1977, 241-245. *Feather, N. T. (1979). Value correlates of conservatism: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 37(9) Sep 1979, 1617-1630. *Feather, N. T. (1980). Conservatism, acquiescence, and the effects of sample heterogeneity: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 32(1) Apr 1980, 11-16. *Feather, N. T. (1984). Protestant Ethic, conservatism, and values: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 46(5) May 1984, 1132-1141. *Feather, N. T. (1988). Moral judgement and human values: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 27(3) Sep 1988, 239-246. *Feather, N. T., O'Driscoll, M. P., & Nagel, T. (1979). Conservatism, sex-typing, and the use of titles: Miss, Mrs, or Ms? : European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1979, 419-426. *Federico, C. M. (2006). Ideology and the Affective Structure of Whites' Racial Perceptions: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 70(3) Fal 2006, 327-353. *Feldman, R. H. (1975). The relationship of school, grade, and sex to traditional-modern attitudes among Gusii students in Kenya: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 96(1) Jun 1975, 135-136. *Feldman, S. P. (1997). The revolt against cultural authority: Power/knowledge as an assumption in organization theory: Human Relations Vol 50(8) Aug 1997, 937-955. *Fincham, F., & Barling, J. I. (1979). Moral judgment and psychological conservatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1979, 139-140. *Finley, N. J. (1982). Gender and the inhibitors of crime: An issue of traditionalism and social control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fischer, N. (2006). A fear of trying: Dysfunctional conservatism: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 54(1) Win 2006, 7-16. *Forabosco, G., & Ruch, W. (1994). Sensation seeking, social attitudes and humor appreciation in Italy: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(4) Apr 1994, 515-528. *Forest, O. S. (2000). Dreaming the council ways: True native teachings from the red lodge. York Beach, ME: Samuel Weiser. *Forsyth, C. J., & Olivier, M. D. (1990). The theoretical framing of a social problem: Some conceptual notes on satanic cults: Deviant Behavior Vol 11(3) Jul-Sep 1990, 281-292. *Fredricks, J., Butler, J. G., & Nielsen, E. C. (1975). Use of local statistics to verify conservatism toward drinking and justify a modern position on alcohol education in a conservative community: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 21(1) Fal 1975, 30-38. *Fried, A., & Harris, D. B. (2001). On red capes and charging bulls: How and why conservative politicians and interest groups promoted public anger. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Fromme, D. K., Jones, W. H., & Davis, J. O. (1974). Experiential group training with conservative populations: A potential for negative effects: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(3) Jul 1974, 290-296. *Fulcher, M. (2005). Individual differences in children's occupational aspirations as a function of parental traditionality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Furnham, A. (1985). The determinants of attitudes towards social security recipients: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 24(1) Feb 1985, 19-27. *Furnham, A. F., & Bland, C. (1983). The Protestant Work Ethic and conservatism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 4(2) 1983, 205-206. *Garbrecht, L. S. (2005). Gender roles, identity development, and the gender traditionalism of career aspirations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *George, A. (2006). Reinventing Honorable Masculinity: Discourses from a Working-Class Indian Community: Men and Masculinities Vol 9(1) Jul 2006, 35-52. *Gil, D. G. (1990). Implications of conservative tendencies for practice and education in social welfare: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 17(2) Jun 1990, 5-27. *Gil, V. E. (1990). Sexual fantasy experiences and guilt among conservative Christians: An exploratory study: Journal of Sex Research Vol 27(4) Nov 1990, 629-638. *Gilbert, M. G. (1982). The Conservatism Scale and theologically conservative pastors: Psychological Reports Vol 50(2) Apr 1982, 545-546. *Gillies, J., & Campbell, S. (1985). Conservatism and poetry preferences: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 24(3) Sep 1985, 223-227. *Glamser, F. D. (1974). The importance of age to conservative opinions: A multivariate analysis: Journal of Gerontology Vol 29(5) Sep 1974, 549-554. *Glasgow, M. R., & Cartier, A. M. (1985). Conservatism, sensation-seeking and music preferences: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 6(3) 1985, 393-395. *Glass, J., & Jacobs, J. (2005). Childhood Religious Conservatism and Adult Attainment among Black and White Women: Social Forces Vol 84(1) Sep 2005, 555-579. *Glass, J., & Nath, L. E. (2006). Religious Conservatism and Women's Market Behavior Following Marriage and Childbirth: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 68(3) Aug 2006, 611-629. *Glick, P., Diebold, J., Bailey-Werner, B., & Zhu, L. (1997). The two faces of Adam: Ambivalent sexism and polarized attitudes toward women: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(12) Dec 1997, 1323-1334. *Goldstein, M. (1979). Interdependent data and human conservatism: British Journal of Mathematical and Statistical Psychology Vol 32(1) May 1979, 72-74. *Goldstein, R. S. (1973). The relationship of traditionalism, progressivism and authoritarianism of school psychologists to child placement in classes for retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Golec, A. (2001). Political conservatism and the need for cognitive closure in Polish studies: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 39(1) 2001, 41-58. *Gonsalves, S. V., & Bernard, G. A. (1985). The relationship between parental social class and endorsement of items on the Protestant Ethic and Conservatism scales: Psychological Reports Vol 57(3, Pt 1) Dec 1985, 919-922. *Graetz, N. (2004). The Battered Women in the Jewish Tradition: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Pastoral Press. *Graham, J. L. (1948). Review of Radicalism and conservatism toward conventional religion: Psychological Bulletin Vol 45(2) Mar 1948, 178-179. *Green, D. E., Reynolds, N. S., Walkey, F. H., & McCormick, I. A. (1988). The Conservatism Scale: In search of a replicable factor structure: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 128(4) Aug 1988, 507-516. *Green, R. T., & Stacy, B. G. (1964). Was Torquemada tenderminded? : Acta Psychologica 22(3) 1964, 250-271. *Greenberg, R. P., & Zedlow, P. B. (1977). Personality characteristics of men with liberal sex-role attitudes: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 97(2) Nov 1977, 187-190. *Griffin, K. N. (1984). Religious orthodoxy, other-worldliness, and social antipathy among Protestant missionaries: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 122(2) Apr 1984, 291-292. *Grote, N. K., Frieze, I. H., & Stone, C. A. (1996). Children, traditionalism in the division of family work, and marital satisfaction: "What's love got to do with it?" Personal Relationships Vol 3(3) Sep 1996, 211-228. *Haj-Yahia, M. M. (2005). Can People's Patriarchal Ideology Predict Their Beliefs about Wife Abuse? The Case of Jordanian Men: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 33(5) Sep 2005, 545-567. *Halderman, B. L., Zelhart, P. F., & Jackson, T. T. (1985). A study of fantasy: Determinants of fantasy function and content: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 41(3) May 1985, 325-330. *Hall, J. N. (1974). Nurses' attitudes and specialized treatment settings: An exploratory study: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 13(3) Sep 1974, 333-334. *Harber, C. (2005). Reflections on the new conservatisms: Educational Review Vol 57(3) Aug 2005, 295-316. *Harris, A. C., & Verven, R. (1998). Acculturation as a determinant of Greek-American family values: Psychological Reports Vol 83(3, Pt 2) Dec 1998, 1163-1172. *Harvey, O. J. (1986). Belief systems and attitudes toward the death penalty and other punishments: Journal of Personality Vol 54(4) Dec 1986, 659-675. *Havill, J. D. (1980). The relationship of conservatism to select personal and professional characteristics for Indiana secondary vocational educators: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hawkins, J. A. (1974). Attitudes toward sexual involvement of adults with minors among certain groups of current and former theological school students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Heaven, P. C. (1983). Self-esteem and associated variables among White South Africans: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 119(2) Apr 1983, 283-284. *Heaven, P. C., & Nieuwoudt, J. M. (1982). Sex differences in conservatism among Black and White South African students: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 141(1) Sep 1982, 143-144. *Heaven, P. C. L., & Oxman, L. N. (1999). Human values, conservatism and stereotypes of homosexuals: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 27(1) Jul 1999, 109-118. *Hehl, F.-J., & Ruch, W. (1990). Conservatism as a predictor of responses to humour: III. The prediction of appreciation of incongruityesolution based humour by content saturated attitude scales in five samples: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(5) 1990, 439-445. *Hehl, F.-J., & Ruch, W. (1990). Conservatism as a predictor of responses to humour: III. The prediction of appreciation of incongruity-resolution based humour by content saturated attitude scales in five samples: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(5) 1990, 439-445. *Heinz, J. P., Paik, A., & Southworth, A. (2003). Lawyers for Conservative Causes: Clients, Ideology, and Social Distance: Law & Society Review Vol 37(1) Mar 2003, 5-50. *Henningham, J. P. (1996). A 12-item scale of social conservatism: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 20(4) Apr 1996, 517-519. *Henningham, J. P. (1997). A short scale of economic conservatism: Psychological Reports Vol 81(3, Pt 1) Dec 1997, 1019-1024. *Hinze, T., Doster, J., & Joe, V. C. (1997). The relationship of conservatism and cognitive-complexity: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 22(2) Feb 1997, 297-298. *Ho, D. Y. F., & Ho, R. T. H. (2008). Knowledge is a dangerous thing: Authority relations, ideological conservatism, and creativity in Confucian-heritage cultures: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 38(1) Mar 2008, 67-86. *Ho, R., & Penney, R. K. (1992). Euthanasia and abortion: Personality correlates for the decision to terminate life: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 132(1) Feb 1992, 77-86. *Hock, E., Schirtzinger, M. B., Lutz, M. B., & Widaman, K. (1995). Maternal depressive symptomatology over the transition to parenthood: Assessing the influence of marital satisfaction and marital sex role traditionalism: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 9(1) Mar 1995, 79-88. *Hodgkinson, S. P., & Innes, J. M. (2000). The prediction of ecological and enviornmental belief systems: The differential contributions of social conservatism and beliefs about money: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 20(3) Sep 2000, 285-294. *Hogan, H. W. (1975). Test of the validity of the Wilson-Patterson Conservatism Scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 40(3) Jun 1975, 795-801. *Hohner, H.-U., & Dann, H.-D. (1979). Unmeasureable and long-term environmental effects on the development of conservative attitudes: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 11(4) Oct 1979, 322-334. *Holley, R. T. (1991). Assessing potential bias: The effects of adding religious content to the Defining Issues Test: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 10(4) Win 1991, 323-336. *Honeycutt, J. M. (1998). Differences in imagined interactions as a consequence of marital ideology and attachment: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 18(4) 1998-1999, 269-283. *Hoover, E. A. (1977). Self-actualization, conservative ideology, congregational religious activity, and marital adjustment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Houston, L. N. (1984). Self-esteem, locus of control, and conservatism: Psychological Reports Vol 55(3) Dec 1984, 851-854. *Houston, L. N., & Springer, S. I. (1980). Self-esteem and conservatism among female college students: Psychological Reports Vol 47(2) Oct 1980, 543-546. *Huang, J.-t., & Huang, M.-h. (1980). Parametric properties and reduction in human conservatism: Acta Psychologica Taiwanica Vol 22(1) Jun 1980, 33-40. *Huck, S., & Weizsacker, G. (2002). Do players correctly estimate what others do? Evidence of conservatism in beliefs: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 47(1) Jan 2002, 71-85. *Innes, J. M. (1978). Conservatism and the perception of self and others: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 6(1) 1978, 17-20. *Iosif, A. V. (2004). Healing, orthodoxy, and personhood in postsocialist Romania. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Iwata, O. (1977). Some attitudinal determinants of environmental concern: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 103(2) Dec 1977, 321-322. *Iwata, O. (1981). Conservatism, community size, child-bearing intention and driver's license as determinants of environmental concern: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 24(3) Sep 1981, 157-163. *Jacobson, S. (2006). Modernity, Conservative Religious Movements, and the Female Subject: Newly Ultraorthodox Sephardi Women in Buenos Aires: American Anthropologist Vol 108(2) Jun 2006, 336-346. *Jacobsson, L. (1988). On the picture of depression and suicide in traditional societies: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 78(344, Suppl) 1988, 55-63. *Jamieson, B. D. (1978). Scaling conservatism: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 7(1) May 1978, 1-7. *Jemstedt, A. (1995). Thoughts on tradition and innovation in the psychoanalytic training system: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 4(3) Oct 1995, 149-156. *Jensen, L. A. (2006). Liberal and conservative conceptions of family: A cultural-developmental study: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 16(4) 2006, 253-269. *Jessum, R. L. (1996). The relationship between white racial identity development and level of conservatism to perceived emotional intensity and cognitive appraisal of a hypothetical interracial conflict encounter. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Joe, V. C. (1974). Personality correlations of conservatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 93(2) Aug 1974, 309-310. *Joe, V. C. (1984). Factor analysis of the Conservatism Scale: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 124(2) Dec 1984, 175-178. *Joe, V. C., Brown, C. R., & Jones, R. (1976). Conservatism as a determinant of sexual experiences: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 40(5) Oct 1976, 516-521. *Joe, V. C., Jones, R. N., & Miller, P. M. (1981). Value pattern of a conservative: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 2(1) 1981, 25-29. *Joe, V. C., Jones, R. N., Noel, A. S., & Roberts, B. (1979). Birth control practices and conservatism: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 43(5) Oct 1979, 536-540. *Joe, V. C., Jones, R. N., & Ryder, S. (1977). Conservatism, openness to experience and sample bias: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 41(5) Oct 1977, 527-531. *Joe, V. C., & Kostyla, S. (1975). Social attitudes and sexual behaviors of college students: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jun 1975, 430. *Joe, V. C., Kostyla, S., & Jones, R. N. (1985). Conservatism as a factor of sexual responding to a word-association test: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 125(2) Apr 1985, 275-276. *Joe, V. C., & Smith, J. S. (1978). Conservatism and inadequate sex information: Psychological Reports Vol 42(2) Apr 1978, 402. *Johnson, S. D. (2003). Pastoral Response to the Clinton-Lewinsky Affair in Conservative and Liberal Churches: Psychological Reports Vol 93(3,Pt2) Dec 2003, 1083-1094. *Johnson, S. D., & Tamney, J. B. (2001). Social traditionalism and economic conservatism: Two conservative political ideologies in the United States: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 141(2) Apr 2001, 233-243. *Jones, V. (1938). Attitudes of college students and the changes in such attitudes during four years in college: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 29(1) Jan 1938, 14-25. *Josefowitz, N., & Marjoribanks, K. (1978). Religious affiliation, church attendance and social attitudes: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1097-1098. *Jost, J. T., Kruglanski, A. W., & Simon, L. (1999). Effects of epistemic motivation on conservatism, intolerance and other system-justifying attitudes. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kabanoff, B., & Ashton, R. (1984). Conservatism, locus of control and life satisfaction: A person/environment fit analysis: Australian Psychologist Vol 19(1) Mar 1984, 19-23. *Kahn, A. S., & Yoder, J. D. (1989). The psychology of women and conservatism: Rediscovering social change: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 13(4) Dec 1989, 417-432. *Kahn, A. S., & Yoder, J. D. (1992). The psychology of women and conservatism: Rediscovering social change. Boulder, CO: Westview Press. *Kahoe, R. D. (1977). Religious conservatism in a quasi-longitudinal perspective: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 5(1) Win 1977, 40-47. *Kamano, S. (1999). Comparing individual attitudes in seven countries: Social Science Research Vol 28(1) Mar 1999, 1-35. *Kang, Y. W. (1976). Attitudes toward blindness and blind people among theological and education students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kang, Y. W., & Masoodi, B. A. (1977). Attitudes toward blind people among theological and education students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 71(9) Nov 1977, 394-400. *Kapoor, S. D. (1963). A comparative study of the personality questionnaire items presented in the first and second person: Manas 10 1963, 35-44. *Karahanna, E. (1993). Evaluative criteria and user acceptance of end user information technology: A study of end-user cognitive and normative pre-adoption beliefs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Karides, M. (1997). Review of Gender on the market: Moroccan women and the revoicing of tradition: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 20(5-6) Sep-Dec 1997, 699. *Karstedt, S. (2005). Individualism and violence: Extreme modernisation or a return to traditional society? An inter-cultural comparison: Deviance et Societe Vol 29(3) Sep 2005, 273-284. *Kasapoglu, M. A., & Ecevit, M. C. (2004). Effects of Cultural Values on the Attitudes and Behaviours of Survivors of the 1999 Earthquake in Turkey: Australasian Journal of Disaster and Trauma Studies Vol 2004(2) 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Katz, Y. J. (1987). Conservatism of South African Whites: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 127(2) Apr 1987, 215-217. *Katz, Y. J. (1988). Conservatism of Israeli Arabs and Jews: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 128(5) Oct 1988, 695-696. *Katz, Y. J. (1988). Conservatism of Israeli children: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 128(6) Dec 1988, 833-835. *Katz, Y. J. (1989). Conservatism of Israeli junior high school students: Interethnic differences: Psychological Reports Vol 65(2) Oct 1989, 635-641. *Katz, Y. J. (1990). Intelligence as a function of conservatism among White South African students: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 130(4) Aug 1990, 477-484. *Katz, Y. J. (1992). Conservatism of Israeli Jews and Arabs in the aftermath of the Gulf War: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 13(3) Mar 1992, 335-336. *Katz, Y. J., & Ronen, M. (1986). A cross-cultural validation of the Conservatism Scale in a multi-ethnic society: The case of Israel: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(4) Aug 1986, 555-557. *Katz, Y. J., & Ronen, M. (1990). Conservatism in the adult Israeli Jewish population: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(12) 1990, 1307-1308. *Katz, Y. J., & Schmida, M. (1993). Social orientation of students in the Israeli state high school system: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 127(3) May 1993, 303-310. *Kayne, J. B. (1979). A re-examination of the norms for American college student values: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keith, T. F. (1988). Moral reasoning development in mainline Protestant laity and clergy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Keltner, D., & Robinson, R. J. (1997). Defending the status quo: Power and bias in social conflict: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(10) Oct 1997, 1066-1077. *Kim, D.-Y. (2001). Parental traditionalism and parent-child relationships, explicit and implicit psychological acculturation, and mental health of Korean-American young adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Klein, M. (2006). America's war on sex: The attack on law, lust and liberty. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Koenig, H. G., George, L. K., Meador, K. G., Blazer, D. G., & et al. (1994). Religious affiliation and psychiatric disorder among Protestant baby boomers: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(6) Jun 1994, 586-596. *Koenig, L. B., & Bouchard, T. J., Jr. (2006). Genetic and Environmental Influences on the Traditional Moral Values Triad--Authoritarianism, Conservatism, and Religiousness--as Assessed by Quantitative Behavior Genetic Methods. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Kossowska, M. (2006). Motivational and cognitive antecedents of political beliefs: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 37(3) 2006, 133-144. *Krampen, G., & von Eye, A. (1984). Generalized expectations of drug-delinquents, other delinquents, and a control sample: Addictive Behaviors Vol 9(4) 1984, 421-423. *Krch, F. D., & Csemy, L. (1999). Authoritarian and aggressive attitudes of the Czech adolescents: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 11(3-4) Jul-Dec 1999, 177-187. *Krch, F. D., & Csemy, L. (2002). Conservative and Authoritarian Attitudes of Czech Adolescents: Ceska a Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 98(8) 2002, 434-438. *Kumar, S. K. K. (2006). Happiness and well-being in Indian tradition: Psychological Studies Vol 51(2-3) Apr-Jul 2006, 105-112. *Kunnapas, T., & Sillen, M. (1965). Measurement of "political" preferences: A further study of direct and indirect scaling methods: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology 6(3) 1965, 162-172. *Kurzman, D. L. (1980). Political conservatism and teacher attitudes towards students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kuze, T., & Hayamizu, T. (1974). A study of social attitudes of adolescents: Bulletin of the Faculty of Education, U Nagoya Vol 21 Jul 1974, 1-11. *Lange, A., Markus, E., Hageman, W., & Hanewald, G. (1991). Status inconsistency, traditionality and marital distress in the Netherlands: Psychological Reports Vol 68(3, Pt 2) Jun 1991, 1243-1253. *Langford, T., & Ponting, J. R. (1992). Canadians' responses to aboriginal issues: The roles of prejudice, perceived group conflict and economic conservatism: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 29(2) May 1992, 140-166. *Lapsley, D. K., & Enright, R. D. (1979). The effects of social desirability, intelligence, and milieu on an American validation of the Conservatism scale: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1979, 9-14. *Lee, J. A., Havighurst, L. C., & Rassel, G. (2004). Factors Related to Court References to Performance Appraisal Fairness and Validity: Public Personnel Management Vol 33(1) Spr 2004, 61-77. *Lee, M. A. (2003). The beast reawakens: Fascism's resurgence from Hitler's spymasters to today's neo-Nazi groups and right-wing extremists: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 30(3) Win 2003, 316-319. *Lenkowsky, L., & Piereson, J. (2007). Education and the conservative foundations. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Lentz, T. F. (1938). Generality and specificity of conservatism-radicalism: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 29(7) Oct 1938, 540-546. *Leong, F. T. L., & Chang, W. C. (2003). Guest Editors' introduction: Traditionality/modernity as a psychological construct: Current research and future directions: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 6(1) 2003, 1-4. *Levenson, H., & Miller, J. (1974). Development of a current scale to measure conservatism-liberalism: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 88(2) Nov 1974, 241-244. *Levine, J. M., Higgins, E. T., & Choi, H.-S. (2000). Development of strategic norms in groups: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 82(1) May 2000, 88-101. *Levine, J. P. (1983). Jury toughness: The impact of conservatism on criminal court verdicts: Crime & Delinquency Vol 29(1) Jan 1983, 71-87. *Lewis, C. A., & Maltby, J. (2000). Conservatism and attitude towards Christianity: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 29(5) Nov 2000, 793-798. *Lincoln, Y. S. (2005). Institutional Review Boards and Methodological Conservatism: The Challenge to and from Phenomenological Paradigms. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Linder, F., & Bauer, D. (1980). Interpersonal perception of values: Freedom and equality: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(2) Oct 1980, 532. *Lobel, T. E. (1982). Personality variables and cognitive inconsistency: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 3(3) 1982, 333-334. *Loehlin, J. C. (1993). Nature, nurture, and conservatism in the Australian twin study: Behavior Genetics Vol 23(3) May 1993, 287-290. *Long, S. (1983). Ideology and academic discontent: A study of contemporary university students: Adolescence Vol 18(69) Spr 1983, 131-146. *Lorge, I., & Helfant, K. (1953). The independence of chronological age and sociopolitical attitudes: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 48(4) Oct 1953, 598. *Lough, J. (2006). Religious orientation, social conservativism, traditional values, and authoritarianism as predictors of prejudice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lu, L., & Yang, K.-S. (2006). Emergence and composition of the traditional-modern bicultural self of people in contemporary Taiwanese societies: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 9(3) Dec 2006, 167-175. *Lukey, N., & Baruss, I. (2005). Intelligence Correlates of Transcendent Beliefs: A Preliminary Study: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 24(3) 2005, 259-270. *Maass, A., Clark, R. D., & Haberkorn, G. (1982). The effects of differential ascribed category membership and norms on minority influence: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 12(1) Jan-Mar 1982, 89-104. *Mair, B. Y. (2003). Cultural prejudices among conservative Christians toward interracial marriages. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Malley-Morrison, K. (2007). Defining the family: Who decides? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (39), 2007. *Maltby, J. (1997). The concurrent validity of a short measure of social conservatism among English students: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 23(5) Nov 1997, 901-903. *Maltby, J., & Price, J. (1999). Conservatism and defense style: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 160(4) Dec 1999, 389-396. *Marcum, J. P. (1986). Explaining Protestant fertility: Belief, commitment, and homogamy: Sociological Quarterly Vol 27(4) Win 1986, 547-558. *Marin Lacruz, M. (1981). The scales "F" (Potential Fascism) of Adorno and "C" (Conservatism) of Wilson and Patterson: A comparative study: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 36(5) 1981, 923-939. *Marjoribanks, K. (1979). Social attitudes: Social status and sibling constellation correlates: Psychological Reports Vol 45(3) Dec 1979, 995-1000. *Marjoribanks, K., & Josefowitz, N. (1975). Kerlinger's theory of social attitudes: An analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 1) Dec 1975, 819-823. *Marmeche, E., & Didierjean, A. (2001). Is generalisation conservative? A study with novices in chess: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 13(4) Oct 2001, 475 -491. *McAllister, P. O., & Anderson, A. (1991). Conservatism and the comprehension of implausible text: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 1991, 147-164. *McCaffree, K. A. (1978). Conservatism, dogmatism and permissiveness toward premarital sexual behavior in parents of prepubescent and parents of adolescent children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McCroskey, J. C., & Burgoon, M. (1974). Establishing predictors of latitude of acceptance-rejection and attitudinal intensity: A comparison of assumptions of social judgment and authoritarian personality theories: Speech Monographs Vol 41(4) Nov 1974, 421-426. *McNeel, S. P. (1991). Christian liberal arts education and growth in moral judgment: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 10(4) Win 1991, 311-322. *McSwite, O. C. (1997). The perils of nostalgia in the present crisis of modernism: Human Relations Vol 50(8) Aug 1997, 957-966. *Melton, E. C. (2006). Need for cognition in traditional-age and nontraditional-age undergraduate student populations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Melville, D. J., & Cornish, I. M. (1993). Conservatism and gender in the perception of sex-roles in television advertisements: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(2) Oct 1993, 642. *Mendes, P. (2000). Social conservatism vs social justice: The portrayal of child abuse in the press in Victoria, Australia: Child Abuse Review Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 2000, 49-61. *Mercer, G. W., & Kohn, P. M. (1979). Gender differences in the integration of conservatism, sex urge, and sexual behaviors among college students: Journal of Sex Research Vol 15(2) May 1979, 129-142. *Messe, L. A., Vallacher, R. R., & Phillips, J. L. (1975). Equity and the formation of revolutionary and conservative coalitions in triads: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 31(6) Jun 1975, 1141-1146. *Middleton, S. (1982). Sexual apartheid, or androgyny? Four contemporary perspectives on women and education in New Zealand: New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 17(1) May 1982, 57-67. *Middleton, S. (1983). Response to Allanah Ryan's comments: New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 18(1) May 1983, 90-92. *Miller, A. S. (1992). Are self-proclaimed conservatives really conservative? Trends in attitudes and self-identification among the young: Social Forces Vol 71(1) Sep 1992, 195-210. *Miller, J., Slomczynski, K. M., & Schoenberg, R. J. (1981). Assessing comparability of measurement in cross-national research: Authoritarian-conservatism in different sociocultural settings: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 44(3) Sep 1981, 178-191. *Miller, L., Davies, M., & Greenwald, S. (2000). Religiosity and substance use and abuse among adolescents in the National Comorbidity Survey: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(9) Sep 2000, 1190-1197. *Miller, L., & Seligman, M. E. P. (1999). Beliefs about responsibility and improvement associated with liberal-conservative justice beliefs: Psychological Reports Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 329-338. *Miner, J. B. (1920). Correlation: Psychological Bulletin Vol 17(11) Nov 1920, 388-396. *Mishra, R. C., & Tiwari, B. B. (1980). Intergenerational attitudes: A psychological analysis: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 23(3) Oct 1980, 160-166. *Mittal, V. K. (1965). Personality differences among conservative and progressive ladies: Research Journal of Philosophy & Social Sciences 2(1) 1965, 124-128. *Moore, G., & Garrison, K. C. (1932). A comparative study of social and political attitudes of college students: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 27(2) Jul 1932, 195-208. *Moore, H. T. (1925). Innate factors in radicalism and conservatism: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 20(3) Oct 1925, 234-244. *Morris, C. H., Crowley, S. L., & Morris, C. T. (2002). A Measure of Traditionalism for American Indian Children and Families: Psychometric Properties and Factor Structure: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 10(3) 2002, 33-55. *Morris, G. D., Wood, P. B., & Dunaway, R. G. (2006). Self-Control, Native Traditionalism, and Native American Substance Use: Testing the Cultural Invariance of a General Theory of Crime: Crime & Delinquency Vol 52(4) Oct 2006, 572-598. *Muehlenhard, C. L., & Miller, E. N. (1988). Traditional and nontraditional men's responses to women's dating initiation: Behavior Modification Vol 12(3) Jul 1988, 385-403. *Mueller, C. W., & McDuff, E. (2004). Clergy-Congregation Mismatches and Clergy Job Satisfaction: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 43(2) Jun 2004, 261-273. *Mundy-Castle, A., & Bundy, R. (1988). Moral values in Nigeria: Journal of African Psychology Vol 1(1) 1988, 25-40. *Murray, T. L. (2004). Constructions of gender: Comparing the perceptions of children from traditional vs. egalitarian families. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Napholtz, L. (2000). Bicultural resynthesis: Tailoring an effectiveness trial for a group of urban American Indian women: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 9(3) 2000, 49-70. *Nathanson, C. A., & Becker, M. H. (1981). Professional norms, personal attitudes, and medical practice: The case of abortion: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 22(3) Sep 1981, 198-211. *Nelson, E. N. P. (2006). Radicalism-conservatism in student attitudes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nevins, J. L., Bearden, W. O., & Money, B. (2007). Ethical values and long-term orientation: Journal of Business Ethics Vol 71(3) Mar 2007, 261-274. *Nevis, E. C. (1997). Gestalt therapy and organizational development: A historical perspective, 1930-1996: Gestalt Review Vol 1(2) 1997, 110-130. *Nguyen, Q. X. (2000). Vietnamese individuals' attitudes toward seeking mental health services: Influence of cultural variables. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nijhawan, H. K., & Verma, P. (1975). Children's attitudes towards social change in relation to parental attitudes towards child rearing: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 96(2) Aug 1975, 293-294. *Nissani, M. (1989). An experimental paradigm for the study of conceptual conservatism and change: Psychological Reports Vol 65(1) Aug 1989, 19-54. *Nissani, M. (1994). Conceptual conservatism: An understated variable in human affairs? : Social Science Journal Vol 31(3) 1994, 307-318. *No authorship, i. (1908). Review of A Study of the Influence of Custom on the Moral Judgment: Psychological Bulletin Vol 5(12) Dec 1908, 391-394. *North, A. C., & Hargreaves, D. J. (2006). Problem Music and Self-Harming: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 36(5) Oct 2006, 582-590. *Numrich, P. D. (2007). Immigrant American religions and the family: New diversity and conservatism. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Nwakaeze-Ogugua, P. I. (2006). Traditionalism and the female question in Igbo-African world: Gender & Behaviour Vol 4(1) Jun 2006, 701-720. *Ockel, H. H. (1976). Tradition and creativeness: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 25(8) Nov-Dec 1976, 310-314. *Ojha, H. (1988). Memories of parental behaviour and conservatism among tribals and non-tribals: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 31(3) Sep 1988, 170-176. *Ojha, H., & Sah, B. (1990). Personality and socio-familial correlates of conservatism in Indian youth: International Journal of Psychology Vol 25(3) Jun 1990, 295-304. *Ojha, H., & Singh, R. I. (1979). Parent behaviour and radicalism: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 23(3) Sep 1979, 184-188. *Ojha, H., & Singh, R. R. (1985). A Catch-Phrase Conservatism Scale for university students: Indian Psychological Review Vol 29(Spec Issue) 1985, 9-11. *O'Kane, D., & Cairns, E. (1988). The development of conservatism in Northern Ireland: A cross-cultural comparison: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 128(1) Feb 1988, 49-53. *Olson, D. V. A., & Perl, P. (2001). Variations in strictness and religious commitment within and among five denominations: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 40(4) Dec 2001, 757-764. *Oniszczenko, W., & Jakubowska, U. (2005). Genetic determinants and personality predictors of socio-economical attitudes: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 43(3) 2005, 55-63. *Ostler, C. J. (1996). Initiating premarital heterosexual relationships: A qualitative study of mate selection process from a religiously conservative population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Page, S. (2005). What's New about the New Public Management? Administrative Change in the Human Services: Public Administration Review Vol 65(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 713-727. *Palmer, C. T., & Pomianek, C. N. (2007). Applying signaling theory to traditional cultural rituals: The example of Newfoundland mumming: Human Nature Vol 18(4) 2007, 295-312. *Panek, P. E., Partlo, C. I., & Romine, N. (1993). Behavioral rigidity between traditional and nontraditional college students: Psychological Reports Vol 72(3, Pt 1) Jun 1993, 995-1000. *Papert, S. (1988). The conservation of Piaget: The computer as grist to the constructivist mill. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Pardo, I. (1982). The elaboration of mourning in a traditional area of Naples: Rassegna Italiana di Sociologia Vol 23(4) Oct-Dec 1982, 535-569. *Pareek, U., & Chattopadhyay, S. N. (1965). Farmers value orientation scale: Manas 12(1) 1965, 5-34. *Pargament, K. I., Echemendia, R. J., Johnson, S., Cook, P., & et al. (1987). The conservative church: Psychosocial advantages and disadvantages: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 15(3) Jun 1987, 269-286. *Parsons, M. D. (1991). Factors relating to inmate educational participation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peabody, D. (1961). Attitude content and agreement set in scales of authoritarianism, dogmatism, anti-Semitism, and economic conservatism: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 63(1) Jul 1961, 1-11. *Pearson, P. R., & Greatorex, B. J. (1981). Do tough-minded people hold tough-minded attitudes? : Current Psychological Research Vol 1(1) Jan-Apr 1981, 45-48. *Peck, S. D. (1996). The orthogonality of liberalism and conservatism among American evangelical Protestants: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(5) Oct 1996, 639-645. *Petersen, L. R., & Wilkinson, K. (1990). Reply to Ray's "The scientific study of ideology is too often more ideological than scientific." Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(6) 1990, 645-646. *Petrovic, J. E. (1999). Moral Democratic Education and Homosexuality: Censoring morality: Journal of Moral Education Vol 28(2) Jun 1999, 201-209. *Pfrang, H., & Schenk, J. (1990). Intolerant and authoritarian attitude as an internal conservative person's reaction to alienation: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 21(1) 1990, 15-26. *Phillips, L. D., & Edwards, W. (1966). Conservatism in a simple probability inference task: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 72(3) Sep 1966, 346-354. *Phillips, T., & Aarons, H. (2005). Choosing Buddhism in Australia: Towards a traditional style of reflexive spiritual engagement: British Journal of Sociology Vol 56(2) Jun 2005, 215-232. *Pillai, V. K., & Roy, L. C. (1996). Attitudes toward sexual behavior among unmarried Zambian secondary school females: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(1) Feb 1996, 111-112. *Pillutla, M. M., Farh, J.-L., Lee, C., & Lin, Z. (2007). An investigation of traditionality as a moderator of reward allocation: Group & Organization Management Vol 32(2) Apr 2007, 233-253. *Podmore, D., & Chaney, D. (1974). Educational experience as an influence on "modern" and "traditional" attitudes: Some evidence from Hong Kong: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 94(1) Oct 1974, 139-140. *Pollock, A. D., Die, A. H., & Marriott, R. G. (1990). Relationship of communication style to egalitarian marital role expectations: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 130(5) Oct 1990, 619-624. *Powell, G. E., & Stewart, R. A. (1982). Developmental trends in conservatism: A reply to Barling's (1981) failure to replicate the findings of Powell and Stewart: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 140(2) Jun 1982, 309-310. *Powell, J. B. (1993). The relationship of locus-of-control and marital adjustment in a conservative evangelical population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pritchard, C. (2002). Suicide Amongst the Elderly in 'Catholic and Orthodox' and 'Non-Catholic-Orthodox' Countries: An Unexpected Finding: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 6(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 391-397. *Raden, D. (1982). Dogmatism and conventionality: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 1020-1022. *Ramseier, E. (1976). The measurement of conservatism in Swiss subjects of varying education: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 35(4) 1976, 299-316. *Rapoport, A., Wallsten, T. S., Erev, I., & Cohen, B. L. (1990). Revision of opinion with verbally and numerically expressed uncertainties: Acta Psychologica Vol 74(1) Jun 1990, 61-79. *Rasor, S. C. (1993). Individuation and the entering African-American seminary student: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 17(4) Win 1993, 183-192. *Rastogi, M. R., & Seoni, M. (1977). Similarity in SDSVs on R-C scale items between students and their mothers: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 2(3) Nov 1977, 41-45. *Ray, J. J. (1973). Dogmatism in relation to sub-types of conservatism: Some Australian data: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 3(3) 1973, 221-232. *Ray, J. J. (1974). How good is the Wilson-Patterson conservatism scale? : New Zealand Psychologist Vol 3(1) Apr 1974, 21-26. *Ray, J. J. (1979). Does authoritarianism of personality go with conservatism? : Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 31(1) Apr 1979, 9-14. *Ray, J. J. (1980). Orthogonality between liberalism and conservatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 112(2) Dec 1980, 215-218. *Ray, J. J. (1981). Explaining Australian attitudes towards aborigines: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 4(3) Jul 1981, 348-352. *Ray, J. J. (1981). Sample homogeneity, response skewness and acquiescence: A reply to Feather: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 33(1) Apr 1981, 41-46. *Ray, J. J. (1982). Australia's "Deep North" and America's "Deep South": Effects of climate on conservatism, authoritarianism and attitude to love: Tableaus No 169 Nov 1982, 4-7. *Ray, J. J. (1982). Climate and conservatism in Australia: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 117(2) Aug 1982, 297-298. *Ray, J. J. (1983). A scale to measure conservatism of American public opinion: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 119(2) Apr 1983, 293-294. *Ray, J. J. (1983). The workers are not authoritarian: Attitude and personality data from six countries: Sociology & Social Research Vol 67(2) Jan 1983, 166-189. *Ray, J. J. (1984). Achievement motivation as a source of racism, conservatism, and authoritarianism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 123(1) Jun 1984, 21-28. *Ray, J. J. (1984). Attitude to abortion, attitude to life and conservatism in Australia: Sociology & Social Research Vol 68(2) Jan 1984, 236-246. *Ray, J. J. (1985). Acquiescent response bias as a recurrent psychometric disease: Conservatism in Japan, the U.S.A. and New Zealand: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 27(1) 1985, 113-119. *Ray, J. J. (1987). Conservatism and attitude to love: An empirical rebuttal of Eisler and Loye: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 8(5) 1987, 731-732. *Ray, J. J. (1988). Cognitive style as a predictor of authoritarianism, conservatism, and racism: A fantasy in many movements: Political Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1988, 303-308. *Ray, J. J. (1990). The old-fashioned personality: Human Relations Vol 43(10) Oct 1990, 997-1013. *Ray, J. J. (1990). Racism, conservatism and social class in Australia: With German, Californian and South African comparisons: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(2) 1990, 187-189. *Ray, J. J. (1991). Are conservatives despairing? Rejoinder to Petersen and Wilkinson: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(5) 1991, 501. *Ray, J. J., & Heaven, P. C. (1984). Conservatism and authoritarianism among urban Afrikaners: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 122(2) Apr 1984, 163-170. *Ray, J. J., & Lovejoy, F. H. (1982). Conservatism, attitude to abortion, and Maccoby's biophilia: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 118(1) Oct 1982, 143-144. *Ray, J. J., & Lovejoy, F. H. (1986). The generality of racial prejudice: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(4) Aug 1986, 563-564. *Ray, J. J., & Wilson, R. S. (1976). Social conservatism in Australia: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 12(3) Oct 1976, 254-257. *Reddy, K. S. (1987). Differences in family ideology between the young and the old: Indian Psychologist Vol 4(2) Dec 1987, 54-58. *Reese, A. L. (1974). A comparative study of certain socioeconomic values and beliefs of eleventh and twelfth grade students, parents, and teachers of two independent schools and four public high schools in two northeast Florida communities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reimer, S., & Park, J. Z. (2001). Tolerant (in)civility? A longitudinal analysis of White conservative Protestants' willingness to grant civil liberties: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 40(4) Dec 2001, 735-745. *Reiss, M. J. (1999). How Should We Teach in Schools about Sexual Orientation? A rejoinder to Petrovic: Journal of Moral Education Vol 28(2) Jun 1999, 211-214. *Richards, P. S. (1989). The relation between principled moral reasoning and conservative religious ideology: A critical reevaluation and investigation of test item bias in the Defining Issues Test: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Riches, N. G., Faragher, B., & Conti-Ramsden, G. (2006). Verb schema use and input dependence in 5-year-old children with specific language impairment (SLI): International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 41(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 117-135. *Rim, Y. (1986). Coping strategies, the belief in a just world, conservatism, values, and the confluence model: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 45(1-2) 1986, 17-27. *Robinson, R. J., & Keltner, D. (1996). Much ado about nothing? Revisionists and traditionalists choose an introductory English syllabus: Psychological Science Vol 7(1) Jan 1996, 18-24. *Roco, M. (2003). Rationality and social control in orthodox systems: Revista de Psihologie Vol 49(1-2) 2003, 101-120. *Rohrbaugh, J., McClelland, G., & Quinn, R. (1980). Measuring the relative importance of utilitarian and egalitarian values: A study of individual differences about fair distribution: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(1) Feb 1980, 34-49. *Rosenthal, E. H. (1996). Changing the rape-supportive attitudes of traditional and nontraditional males and females. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosik, C. H. (2007). Ideological concerns in the operationalization of homophobia, part II: The need for interpretive sensitivity with conservatively religious persons: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 35(2) Sum 2007, 145-152. *Rossman, G. (2004). Elites, Masses, and Media Blacklists: The Dixie Chicks Controversy: Social Forces Vol 83(1) Sep 2004, 61-79. *Ruch, W. (1984). Conservatism and evaluation of jokes: Convergent and discriminant validity: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 5(3) 1984, 221-245. *Ruch, W., & Hehl, F.-J. (1983). Intolerance of Ambiguity as a factor in the appreciation of humour: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 4(5) 1983, 443-449. *Ruch, W., & Hehl, F.-J. (1986). Conservatism as a predictor of responses to humour: I. A comparison of four scales: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 7(1) 1986, 1-14. *Ruch, W., & Hehl, F.-J. (1986). Conservatism as a predictor of responses to humour: II. The location of sense of humour in a comprehensive attitude space: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 7(6) 1986, 861-874. *Ruch, W., Ott, C., Accoce, J., & Bariaud, F. (1991). Cross-national comparison of humor categories: France and Germany: Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 4(3-4) 1991, 391-414. *Rump, E. E., & Walker, B. (1982). Consistency and correlates of a revised C-scale: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 34(2) Aug 1982, 205-209. *Russell, G. W. (1981). Conservatism, birth order, leadership, and the aggression of Canadian icehockey players: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(1) Aug 1981, 3-7. *Ryan, A. (1983). Middleton's "Sexual Apartheid or Androgyny." New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 18(1) May 1983, 87-89. *Sahib, S. J., & Pillay, G. S. (1979). Bureaucratism of college teachers and their attitude towards teaching profession: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 23(3) Sep 1979, 194-197. *Sakalli, N. (2002). The relationship between sexism and attitudes toward homosexuality in a sample of Turkish college students: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 42(3) 2002, 53-64. *Saroglou, V., Delpierre, V., & Dernelle, R. (2004). Values and religiosity: A meta-analysis of studies using Schwartz's model: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 37(4) Sep 2004, 721-734. *Schahar, R. (1996). His and her marital satisfaction: The double standard: Megamot Vol 37(3) Mar 1996, 254-272. *Schiebel, B., Riemann, R., & Mummendey, H. D. (1984). Actualized German version of the Wilson-Patterson Conservatism Scale: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 5(4) 1984, 311-321. *Schneider, J. F. (1985). Authoritarian-conservatism and pleasantness of visual patterns: What determines aesthetic preferences? : The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 389-395. *Schneider, J. F., Kohler, A., & Wachter, H. (1979). Conservatism and cognitive complexity: Psychological Reports Vol 44(3, Pt 1) Jun 1979, 981-982. *Schneider, J. F., & Schneider-Duker, M. R. (1974). Conservative attitudes and reactions to menstruation: Psychological Reports Vol 35(3) Dec 1974, 1304. *Schum, D. A. (1966). Inferences on the basis of conditionally nonindependent data: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 72(3) Sep 1966, 401-409. *Schumm, W. R., Obiorah, F. C., & Silliman, B. (1989). Marital quality as a function of conservative religious identification in a sample of Protestant and Catholic wives from the midwest: Psychological Reports Vol 64(1) Feb 1989, 124-126. *Scott, W. A., & Rohrbaugh, J. (1975). Conceptions of harmful groups: Some correlates of group descriptions in three cultures: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 31(6) Jun 1975, 992-1003. *Sechrist, J., Suitor, J. J., Henderson, A. C., Cline, K. M. C., & Steinhour, M. (2007). Regional differences in mother-adult-child relations: A brief report: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 62B(6) Nov 2007, S388-S391. *Serrano, N. (2006). Conservative Christians in Psychology: A History of the Christian Association for Psychological Studies (CAPS), 1954-1978: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 25(4) Win 2006, 293-304. *Sharad, S. (2005). Rethinking the identity of psychology: Consciousness, Indian psychology and yoga: Psychological Studies Vol 50(2-3) 2005, 233-237. *Shea, J., & Jones, J. (1973). Social attitudes & divergent thinking in Papua New Guinea: New Guinea Psychologist Vol 5(2) Aug 1973, 67-74. *Sherkat, D. E., & Ellison, C. G. (1997). The cognitive structure of a moral crusade: Conservative Protestantism and opposition to pornography: Social Forces Vol 75(3) Mar 1997, 957-980. *Sherman, R. C. (1985). A Tale of Two Factors: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (10), Oct, 1985. *Shordike, A., & Pierce, D. (2005). Cooking Up Christmas in Kentucky: Occupation and Tradition in the Stream of Time: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 12(3) Oct 2005, 140-148. *Shults, F. L. (1997). "Holding on" to the theology-psychology relationship: The underlying fiduciary structures of interdisciplinary method: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 25(3) Fal 1997, 329-340. *Sibley, C. G., & Wilson, M. S. (2007). Political attitudes and the ideology of equality: Differentiating support for liberal and conservative political parties in New Zealand: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 36(2) Jul 2007, 72-84. *Sidanius, J. (1988). Intolerance of ambiguity, conservatism, and racism--whose fantasy, whose reality? A reply to Ray: Political Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1988, 309-316. *Silberman, I. (1999). Religiosity as a call for world change: Contradiction in terms or messianism? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Silver, N. C., & Witt, L. A. (1991). Perceived probability of going to jail and predictors of attitudes toward prisoners' rights: Psychological Reports Vol 68(2) Apr 1991, 371-374. *Silver, W. S., & Mitchell, T. R. (1990). The status quo tendency in decision making: Organizational Dynamics Vol 18(4) Spr 1990, 34-46. *Skellie, F. A. (1974). Political belief systems, issues, candidates, and youth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skitka, L. J., & Tetlock, P. E. (1993). Providing public assistance: Cognitive and motivational processes underlying liberal and conservative policy preferences: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 65(6) Dec 1993, 1205-1223. *Smith, K. K. (1983). Social comparison processes and dynamic conservatism in intergroup relations: Research in Organizational Behavior Vol 5 1983, 199-233. *Smithers, A. G., & Lobley, D. M. (1978). Dogmatism, social attitudes and personality: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 17(2) Jun 1978, 135-142. *Sofield, T. H. B., & Li, F. M. S. (1998). Tourism development and cultural policies in China: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 25(2) Apr 1998, 362-392. *Sorensen, J., Lienard, P., & Feeny, C. (2006). Agent and Instrument in Judgements of Ritual Efficacy: Journal of Cognition and Culture Vol 6(3-4) 2006, 463-482. *Spielman, J. R. (2002). Gender bias in therapists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spreitzer, G. M., Perttula, K. H., & Xin, K. (2005). Traditionality matters: An examination of the effectiveness of transformational leadership in the United States and Taiwan: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 26(3) May 2005, 205-227. *Stacey, B. (1977). The psychology of conservatism. II: Wilson's theory and general trends in the study of conservatism: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 6(2) Nov 1977, 109-123. *Stacey, B. (1977). The psychology of conservatism: I. The conceptual framework and theories of Eysenck and Ray: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 6(1) Apr 1977, 31-41. *Stacey, B. (1978). The Wilson-Patterson Conservatism Scale: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 7(1) May 1978, 22-23. *Stachowski, R. (1974). Effect of predecisional information integration strategy on cognitive conservatism: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 5(1) 1974, 17-23. *Staehle, W. H. (1991). Organizational conservatism in organizational counseling: Gruppendynamik Vol 22(1) Feb 1991, 19-32. *Stalder, J. (1978). Attitude change at the university: Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie und ihre Anwendungen/ Revue suisse de Psychologie pure et appliquee Vol 37(4) 1978, 308-320. *Stanley, G., & Vagg, P. (1975). Attitude and personality characteristics of Australian Protestant fundamentalists: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 96(2) Aug 1975, 291-292. *Stanley, G. L. (1993). Controlling myths of the new Religious Right: A narrative analysis of Pat Robertson's 1988 presidential campaign: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stanley, H. M. (1897). Review of Consciousness and biological evolution (I, II), The religious instinct, and The function of religious expression: Psychological Review Vol 4(4) Jul 1897, 420-421. *Stathatos, P. A. (1999). The impact of traditional and innovative environments on transformational and transactional leaders. (traditional environment). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stein, A. (2005). Make Room for Daddy: Anxious Masculinity and Emergent Homophobias in Neopatriarchal Politics: Gender & Society Vol 19(5) Oct 2005, 601-620. *Steininger, M., & Colsher, S. (1978). Correlates of attitudes about "the right to die" among 1973 and 1976 high school and college students: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 9(4) 1978-1979, 355-368. *Steininger, M., & Seliger, D. (1978). Dogmatism and sex as factors in the recall of words and nonsense syllables: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 105(1) Jun 1978, 107-111. *Steininger, M., & Voegtlin, K. (1976). Attitudinal bases of recycling: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 100(1) Oct 1976, 155-156. *Steininger, M., & Voegtlin, K. (1976). Personality variables and beliefs about psychological issues: Teaching of Psychology Vol 3(2) Apr 1976, 51-54. *Stewart, R. A., & Liddle, J. M. (1975). Where success lies: New Zealand Nursing Journal Vol 68(3) Mar 1975, 13-14. *Stone, C. (2005). Review of Fundamental Differences: Feminists talk back to social conservatives: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 7(4) Jul-Aug 2005, 417-418. *Stone, H. W. (1989). Liberals and conservatives: Differences in demographic characteristics, interests, and service orientation among those entering ministry: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 8(3) Fal 1989, 24-37. *Stone, R. A. T., Whitbeck, L. B., Chen, X., Johnson, K., & Olson, D. M. (2006). Traditional Practices, Traditional Spirituality, and Alcohol Cessation Among American Indians: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 67(2) Mar 2006, 236-244. *Stones, C. R. (1978). Fundamentalism and conservatism among Jesus people in South Africa: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 98(2) Mar 1978, 225-229. *Stones, C. R. (1978). The Jesus People: Fundamentalism and changes in factors associated with conservatism: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 17(2) Jun 1978, 155-158. *Streeck-Fischer, A. (1992). "Violence turns me on": Psychoanalytic remarks on adolescence and right wing extremism: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 46(8) Aug 1992, 745-768. *Sulkunen, P. (1994). The conservative mind: Why does the middle class hate alcohol control? : Addiction Research Vol 1(4) Jan 1994, 295-308. *Sung, Y. H. (1975). Effects of attitude similarity and favorableness of information on Bayesian decision making in a realistic task: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 60(5) Oct 1975, 616-620. *Tang, T. N., & Dion, K. L. (1999). Gender and acculturation in relation to traditionalism: Perceptions of self and parents among Chinese students: Sex Roles Vol 41(1-2) Jul 1999, 17-29. *Teasley, C. E., & Wright, L. (1973). The effects of training on police recruit attitudes: Journal of Police Science & Administration Vol 1(2) Jun 1973, 241-248. *ter Bogt, T., Raaijmakers, Q., & van Wel, F. (2005). Socialization and development of the work ethic among adolescents and young adults: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 66(3) Jun 2005, 420-437. *ter Bogt, T. F. M., Meeus, W. H. J., Raaijmakers, Q. A. W., & Vollebergh, W. A. M. (2001). Youth centrism and the formation of political orientations in adolescence and young adulthood: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 32(2) Mar 2001, 229-240. *Tetlock, P. E., Visser, P. S., Singh, R., Polifroni, M., Scott, A., Elson, S. B., et al. (2007). People as intuitive prosecutors: The impact of social-control goals on attributions of responsibility: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 43(2) Mar 2007, 195-209. *Thalbourne, M. A. (1994). Conservatism and its relation to various aspects of belief in the paranormal: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 60(837) Oct 1994, 86-94. *Thein, R. (2007). Stereotyping in a traditional society and its implications for school psychologist referral patterns: The case of the Negev Bedouin: School Psychology International Vol 28(1) Feb 2007, 11-28. *Thomas, D. R. (1974). The relationship between ethnocentrism and conservatism in an "authoritarian" culture: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 94(2) Dec 1974, 179-186. *Thomas, D. R. (1975). Conservatism and premarital sexual experience: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 14(2) Jun 1975, 195-196. *Thomas, D. R. (1975). Conservatism, authoritarianism and child-rearing practices: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 14(1) Feb 1975, 97-98. *Thompson, M. L. (1998). Traditional world view, interpersonal flexibility, and marital satisfaction among interethnic couples. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Thornhill, R., & Fincher, C. L. (2007). What is the relevance of attachment and life history to political values? : Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 28(4) Jul 2007, 215-222. *Thornton, N. (1986). The politics of pornography: A critique of liberalism and radical feminism: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 22(1) Mar 1986, 25-45. *Thornton, S., Thornton, D., & Whitney, H. (1991). Social attitudes and the availability of moral knowledge structures: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(6) 1991, 561-564. *Thurman, P. J., & Green, V. A. (1997). American Indian adolescent inhalant use: American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research Vol 8(1) 1997, 24-40. *Torrano, M. C. (1977). Perception of self and others as it relates to sex, state of life (lay, priesthood/sisterhood), liberal-conservative orientation, and religious dress: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Touron, D. R. (2006). Are item-level strategy shifts abrupt and collective? Age differences in cognitive skill acquisition: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 13(5) Oct 2006, 781-786. *Trujano Ruiz, P., & Raich I Escursell, R. M. (1998). Rape victim and guilt: A sexist or cultural attitude? Gender and cross cultural comparison between students from Mexico and Spain: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 32(1) 1998, 53-72. *Tsai, J. L., Mortensen, H., Wong, Y., & Hess, D. (2002). What does "Being American" mean?: A comparison of Asian American and European American young adults: Cultural Diversity and Ethnic Minority Psychology Vol 8(3) Aug 2002, 257-273. *Tsuji, Y. (2006). Mortuary Rituals in Japan: The Hegemony of Tradition and the Motivations of Individuals: Ethos Vol 34(3) Sep 2006, 391-431. *Uken, J. M. (1982). A comparison of psychological factors between orgasmic and non-orgasmic women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Hiel, A., Duriez, B., & Kossowska, M. (2006). The Presence of Left-Wing Authoritarianism in Western Europe and Its Relationship with Conservative Ideology: Political Psychology Vol 27(5) Oct 2006, 769-793. *Van Hiel, A., & Kossowska, M. (2007). Contemporary attitudes and their ideological representation in Flanders (Belgium), Poland, and the Ukraine: International Journal of Psychology Vol 42(1) Feb 2007, 16-26. *Van Hiel, A., Pandelaere, M., & Duriez, B. (2004). The impact of need for closure on conservative beliefs and racism: Differential mediation by authoritarian submission and authoritarian dominance: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 30(7) Jul 2004, 824-837. *Vandebroek, I., Van Damme, P., Van Puyvelde, L., Arrazola, S., & De Kimpe, N. (2004). A comparison of traditional healers' medicinal plant knowledge in the Bolivian Andes and Amazon: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(4) Aug 2004, 837-849. *VanderStoep, S. W., & Green, C. W. (1988). Religiosity and homonegativism: A path-analytic study: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1988, 135-147. *Varma, S. (2006). Review of Samaskaras in Indian tradition and culture: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 18(1) Mar 2006, 133-137. *Vasudeva, P. (1974). Sex differences among post-graduate students in regard to conservatism-radicalism: Psychological Studies Vol 19(1) Jan 1974, 60-63. *Vatcharakiet, S. (1975). The relationships between selected personality factors and the attitude of principals in selected Michigan schools toward the delegation of authority: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Verma, G. K. (1978). Conservatism and personality factors in a sample of adolescents: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 3(1) Jan 1978, 51-56. *Violet, D., Garland, T. N., & Pendleton, B. F. (1986). High school students' marital lifestyle preferences: A test of reference group theory: Human Relations Vol 39(11) Nov 1986, 1053-1066. *Voss, C. A., Roth, A. V., Rosenzweig, E. D., Blackmon, K., & Chase, R. B. (2004). A Tale of Two Countries' Conservatism, Service Quality, and Feedback on Customer Satisfaction: Journal of Service Research Vol 6(3) Feb 2004, 212-230. *Wagstaff, G. F., & Bundulis, W. (1986). Conservatism and achievement in higher education: Psychological Reports Vol 58(1) Feb 1986, 10. *Walkey, F. H., Katz, Y. J., & Green, D. E. (1990). The general factor in the Conservatism scale: A multinational multicultural examination: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 11(9) 1990, 985-988. *Wallach, M. A., & Caron, A. J. (1959). Attribute criteriality and sexlinked conservatism as determinants of psychological similarity: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 59(1) Jul 1959, 43-50. *Wallach, M. A., & Caron, A. J. (1959). Attribute criteriality and sex-linked conservatism as determinants of psychological similarity: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 59(1) Jul 1959, 43-50. *Ward, D. (1988). A critic's defense of the criticized: Political Psychology Vol 9(2) Jun 1988, 317-320. *Watters, P. A., Carr, S. C., & MacLachlan, M. (2002). Non-linear regression modelling of traditional and biomedical approaches to HIV/AIDS prevention in Malawi: Journal of Psychology in Africa; South of the Sahara, the Caribbean, and Afro-Latin America Vol 12(1) 2002, 55-64. *Webster, A. C., & Stewart, R. A. (1969). Psychological attitudes and beliefs of ministers: Anvil Quarterly Vol 1(3) Mar 1969, 11-16. *Weigel, R. H. (1976). American television and conventionality: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 94(2) Nov 1976, 253-255. *Weima, J. (1965). Authoritarianism, religious conservatism, and sociocentric attitudes in Roman Catholic groups: Human Relations 18(3) 1965, 231-239. *Weimann, G., Tustin, D. H., van Vuuren, D., & Joubert, J. P. R. (2007). Looking for opinion leaders: Traditional vs. modern measures in traditional societies: International Journal of Public Opinion Research Vol 19(2) Sum 2007, 173-190. *Weinstein, L., & Mullins, S. (1993). College students speak out: What I like and dislike in universities: College Student Journal Vol 27(2) Jun 1993, 250-255. *Wigg, J. P. (1981). Women's work and family commitment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wihak, C., & Merali, N. (2003). Culturally Sensitive Counselling in Nunavut: Implications of Inuit Traditional Knowledge: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 37(4) Oct 2003, 243-255. *Wildmon-White, M. L. (2002). Validation of the construct of sexual addiction through an analysis of relational attachment and learned helplessness among married conservative Christian women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wilkinson, G. S. (1974). Social psychological dimensions of resistance to psychiatric innovations: Psychological Reports Vol 34(3, Pt 2) Jun 1974, 1083-1085. *Williams, S. C. (1984). Ideology and the attribution of responsibility to victims: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Willits, F. K., Bealer, R. C., & Crider, D. M. (1974). The ecology of social traditionalism in a rural hinterland: Rural Sociology Vol 39(3) Fal 1974, 334-349. *Willits, F. K., Bealer, R. C., & Crider, D. M. (1977). Changes in individual attitudes toward traditional morality: A 24-year follow-up study: Journal of Gerontology Vol 32(6) Nov 1977, 681-688. *Wilson, G. (1974). Evaluation of the conservatism scale: A reply to Ray: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 3(1) Apr 1974, 27. *Wilson, G. (1978). The psychology of conservatism: Comment on Stacey: New Zealand Psychologist Vol 7(1) May 1978, 21. *Witt, S. D. (1996). Traditional or androgynous: An analysis to determine gender role orientation of basal readers: Child Study Journal Vol 26(4) 1996, 303-318. *Wolf, K. (2006). PR career progression - the gap between traditional research and the UK industry's perception: Journal of Communication Management Vol 10(2) 2006, 174-190. *Woodberry, R. D., & Smith, C. S. (1998). Fundamentalism et al: Conservative Protestants in America: Annual Review of Sociology Vol 24 1998, 25-56. *Wright, G. N., & Phillips, L. D. (1979). Personality and probabilistic thinking: An exploratory study: British Journal of Psychology Vol 70(2) May 1979, 295-303. *Wright, J. H., & Hicks, J. M. (1966). Construction and validation of a Thurstone scale of liberalism--conservatism: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 50(1) Feb 1966, 9-12. *Wright-St Clair, V., Bunrayong, W., Vittayakorn, S., Rattakorn, P., & Hocking, C. (2004). Offerings: Food Traditions of Older Thai Women at Songkran: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 11(3) Nov 2004, 115-124. *Yarhouse, M. A., & Burkett, L. A. (2002). An inclusive response to LGB and conservative religious persons: The case of same-sex attraction and behavior: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 33(3) Jun 2002, 235-241. *Yaseen, J. A. (1983). Alienation and authoritarianism between traditionalist and modernist male adults in Kuwait: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Youngentob, K., & Hostetler, M. (2005). Is a New Urban Development Model Building Greener Communities? : Environment and Behavior Vol 37(6) Nov 2005, 731-759. *Zhang, X.-g., Zheng, X., & Wang, L. (2003). Comparative research on individual modernity of adolescents between town and countryside in China: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 6(1) 2003, 61-73. *Zucker, G. S., & Weiner, B. (1993). Conservatism and perceptions of poverty: An attributional analysis: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 23(12) Jun 1993, 925-943. Category:Personality traits